A data memory structure is a general format for storing data in a computer memory device. The data memory structure may be a string. A string is a finite sequence of numerical values that are interpreted as computer symbols, such as characters or integers. A data memory structure may be shared by a first application component and a second application component of one or more software programs. When the second application component calls a data memory structure held by the first application component, the second application component creates a duplicate of the data memory structure, consuming memory resources.